Hidden Pasts
by litlgaurdian
Summary: A simple how they met story. I'm not proud of the title or summary but I'll edit that as it comes together. Rated M for future chapters. possible language, violence, gore, and others
1. Chapter 1

(A/N) something really needs to be done about boredom in school. If I write this much in class something's wrong. I don't even know why I'm doing this. Oh well, might be fun. I haven't read the book in a while, but I like messing with storylines anyway. And to be honest, I'm one of the few people who think the book is extremely boring, but for some reason I can't make it leave. Addiction has weird ways of working. Hopefully this will be better than the book. It's written in third person because I can't stand first person views. That's just how things are.

Summary: She wakes up to a past she doesn't know. He opens his eyes disgusted by who he is. She searches desperately to find who she is. He runs his fastest from his past. Both creatures, outcasts in their own way, meet to overcome pasts and make peace.

Copyright: everything belongs to someone else. All I do is play with stuff. If I mess up I'm sorry

Hidden Past

She looked up at the sky. It was dark, too dark, but every pinpoint of light from the cosmos above her were a bright as bonfires. There was no moon around her and its pearl light did not bathe the leaves of the trees and bushes that grew around her. She had to have been in a forest of some kind. But where?

She was cold. At least she knew that. She had to be somewhere where it was cold. She could remember telling her it was colder by the water than in inland areas. So that narrowed her options down to a coastline. She did feel bits of grains of sand, only a few, in the soil she had been left in. far away she could see the faint rumbling of a body of water coming to land and fading away. Whether it was a sea or great lake or maybe even just a river she wasn't sure, she only knew it was far. She wanted to run to it no matter how far away it was. Run as fast as she could to reach the water. Bodies of water meant people. Maybe someone could tell her where she was, what had happened to her, or maybe even . . .

Who was she?

When she thought the question panic began to creep over her like some sort of illness. Her eyes darted from the sky to her only source of direction wanting some sort of explanation. Why couldn't she remember her name, her family, her past? She could say that whatever happened to her that left her here happened while she was unconscious somehow. She was, after all, fairly short and lightweight and would easily be overpowered. Someone probably did something to her and left her here for dead. But she wasn't dead. Whatever they had done to her hadn't killed her, but left her without her memories.

She could remember some things though. Voices in her head. information like math and geography from years in school. Bits and pieces of vocabulary from other languages. But nothing like a family or a home.

In a snap decision she sprang towards the water. Someone had to be there that could tell her who she was or at least a name. Maybe there was a friend of hers that she couldn't remember who could tell her. She didn't care she just needed to-

_Stop!_

She had reached the water she had heard of. An ocean stretched out before her, a distant storm enraging the water that was now around her. Before she had even noticed she was knee deep in the water and a wave was towering over her. The next instant she was on the shore watching the water crash. Was she always that fast? Humans couldn't do that, could they? She _was_ a human, right?

She shook her head and looked to a tree. She had to have made a mistake. People couldn't just- She stopped her thought before she had finished. She was already thirty feet in the air standing perfectly balanced on one of the thin branches. She didn't move to keep herself balanced despite the fact that the limb that supported her shook violently. It snapped under her weight and she screamed as she fell to what she was sure was her death. But death never came as it should have. She landed perfectly graceful, like a cat that had fallen from a building. There was no bruise, no broken bones, no cuts or scrapes, nothing. This couldn't be normal.

She sat down beside the water and forced herself to close her eyes and think. Someone, another faceless voice in her memory, told her when something bad happened to think everything through. To assess everything and weigh out your next options.

First, she didn't know who or where she was, only that she was near an ocean. Second, someone had left her here; that was the only possible explanation. Someone wanted to hurt her and whether they did or not she couldn't remember. Third, something else had happened to her, something that had left her extremely fast and almost impervious to damage. How could someone have overpowered her if she was like this? Or was it some experimentation process? What if she had been experimented on like a lab rat and got away?

She dug a shallow hole in the sand and with the help of the current and moonlight made herself a small reflective pool to see her reflection. The waves did not distort the water here and she could see perfectly her face. Her face was pale as the moonlight that illuminated it, her lips the same deep scarlet as blood. Her hair was a deep brown and her eyes an alarming red. Or were they becoming darker, blacker, by the moment? That had to be a mistake. Eyes don't darken. It was her face, yet not her face. She never remembered her eyes being that color. She had thought maybe a blue or a grey would what she saw, but not these. And her skin, she thought it would be at least a little darker, tan or something. She didn't mind her lips though; she thought it was more beautiful this way. But still it wasn't her face!

She struck the water, sending sparkling droplets flying around her. Every one was as bright as a diamond and she watched as they fell to stain the sand.

She rubbed her hands together to clean the sand away. She was about to dip her hands in the water, but remembered what her parents (at least she thought it was her parents) told her about being wet making her colder than she really was. It was cold enough already. She stood and walked once her hands were clean. She didn't want to run again. As much as she wanted to be found she didn't want to run. It almost scared her, being able to go so fast, almost to the point where she didn't know where she was going. She would walk until she found something.

It didn't last very long. Her body, of its own will, probably terrified by her situation, sprang and launched her across the beach until she came to a city on the water. A port city. A long line of steel bound, as well as wooden, ships bordered the dock that followed the shoreline closely. On the other side of the city she could see the lights and hear the crowded boardwalk. A Ferris wheel stretched high above most of the buildings.

She ran to the boardwalk, careful to slow to a walk when she came close to the people there. She didn't need to scare anyone. Then something struck her and she fled, returning to where she was. What had it been? No one had hit her, yet she felt a rage unlike anything she ever had. She wanted to go back and strike the humans that she had gone to. Was she violent before?

_Control yourself._ She forced herself to say and walked again. _These people are your only hope. They can tell you who you are and where you came from. _ She walked this time, the rage building inside her as she came closer to the humans on the boardwalk. Every muscle in her almost foreign body wanted to spring. Someone ran to a family member, bumping her shoulder as he passed. She almost reached out at him, her reflexes much faster than his could ever hope to be. It was only because she had figured out what had made her so angry to begin with that stopped her.

When he passed the scent of iron and rust washed over her like a powerful wave. Blood. That was what she wanted. She wasn't angry, just wanted the blood she smelled so powerfully. But why? Was she a monster? No, she couldn't be. She was just a girl. That was all. Just a normal girl who can't remember anything about her past.

She found someone. A massive man who she was sure she wouldn't be able to overpower if this new taste for blood came over her. He didn't smell particularly good to her anyway. He just stood at the edge of the boardwalk watching the moon and the stars beyond. She approached him cautiously, forcing her thirst (was that the word to call it) to the back of her mind. But it continued to throb there painfully.

"Excuse me?" She said, her voice quiet when she reached out to put a hand on his shoulder. Was that what her voice sounded like?

"Jesus!" The man jumped back a step startled. "Sorry there. Didn't hear you come up."

"I'm sorry."

"What can I do you for, little miss?"

"Do you know where I am?"

He smiled a little, "What, you hit your head?"

"I-I guess I did." He voice shook, an action he took for fear. Only she knew it was the effort for keeping down this thirst that burned her throat. "I can't remember where I am or where I came from."

"I'm sure there's some records or something we can find that will help you."

"Thank you."

"Thing is, I don't know where to get such a thing. Don't suppose you know your name?"

"Nothing."

"That makes it hard. Go 'head and ask around. 'M sure somebody's bound to know a cute little thing like you. I'm sure your parents are worried. How old are you? Thirteen, fourteen?"

"I'm not sure. I _feel _like I should be sixteen. Maybe seventeen. I don't know."

"Do you know your parents?" She shook her head. "friends?" Same answer. "Do you even know what day it is." Her gaze dropped.

"I wish I did." Why wouldn't this thirst stop? "I should get going. If my parents are looking for me I should look for them. Maybe I'll remember them if I see them."

"You should head off to a hospital. I hear there's this thing where they take your blood and can see who you are."

"I'll look into it." She ran then the moment he looked back to the water. She could hear him grumbling something abut her being a cute little thing and that he should have offered her a place to stay. She wasn't sure she liked the option.

She stopped far away from the city. She realized only then that she had never actually gotten the name of the city. Maybe she could go look for a sign or something. No, she couldn't go back there. It hurt so much. This thirst . . . it was so painful. She wanted blood. Needed it. Something, anything. It didn't even have to be human . . .

She launched herself at a seagull that had been foolish enough to waddle close to her in case she had thrown a piece of bread for it. Her hands clasped around its small body. She didn't care how he struggled and cried. She bit hard into its back ignoring the bitter flavor of its feathers. Its wings continued to beat against her face, but no pain came, until she had drained its body of its sweet life's blood. When she had finished with it she dropped it into the tide, to disgusted by what she had done to look at it. The pain was still there, she was still thirsty, but it wasn't as strong. This she could tame for a while. At least until another foolish bird came in her path and she repeated the act until it was dull enough to ignore. But it was always there.

She had become some kind of insane beast that thirsted off blood. She was fast, strong, indestructible, and always thirsty, always in pain. She had become a monster.

She remembered a monster.

She gripped bars in her hands, her fingers going numb from her tight grip. She was screaming to someone on the other sides of the bars. She said a monster was coming. Was it her? But he laughed. That was all they ever did. But she didn't give up. For hours she gripped those bars trying to tell someone until eventually they grew tired of laughing and just ignored her. None of them wanted to listen to her insane ramblings about a monster. One of them shook the bars of her cell to try to drive her away. He growled insults and warnings, but she ignored them.

In the end she gave in and retired to the farthest wall. If a monster was coming she wanted to be as far away from it as possible. She sat against the wall with her legs tucked into her chest and her arms wrapped around her. Her headache would not go away. It had to be real. She saw the beast. Saw its red eyes and pale skin and sharp teeth. Sure she had only seen it in her mind, but it seemed so real. It had to be real. But no one believed her.

She shuddered and looked up at the sound of rusted metal against metal as her cell was opened and one of the workers stepped in. He walked cautiously towards her, as everyone did, before crouching next to her. Mad people could be so predictable.

"You've been seeing things again," He told her as he produced a needle. "I brought you some medication. If you hold still it won't hurt."

"Run," She told him.

"I'm not leaving until you take your medicine. It's the only way you'll get better."

"If you don't it will get you."

He lifted her chin so he could see her face. She should have recognized his voice. He was always around her, the only one who dared believe her every now and then. His skin was pale as the walls of the world she lived in and his eyes a pale amber. "Nothing's coming for you."

"But it is."

"Even if it did it couldn't reach you. See those bars? They're strong. No one's broken through them. Nothing can get in. You're safe."

"He breaks through them like fire through a match."

"Just what is this thing?"

"A monster."

"What kind of monster?" He joked. Surely he couldn't be becoming one of the ones who taunt her. He was supposed to be good. "One with blue fur and fangs?"

"No, it looks normal, just like a person. But it's faster than visible and it's eyes are dark red and it runs barefoot and breaks through walls like its paper and bites whoever tries to stop it and they die when he does and-"

"Stop," He ordered. "That's enough. I get it."

"It's coming here. I don't know why but it is."

"It's alright, Alice." He brushed a cold finger by her hair for a moment before he picked her up. Almost instantly she was shivering against his cold skin. " Hold tight to me and I'll make sure you get out of here."

Her eyes opened to the world around her. It was still dark and the thirst was returning. I pounding headache prevented her from standing. He had called her Alice. Was that her name? Whether it was or just the name he called her by it was better than nothing. It was all she had. For now she would have to be Alice until she pieced together the rest of her memory.

(A/N) First chapter done. I know I might be making mistakes on accents and invention dates and stuff, but that's my fault. Review please.


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N) Chapter 2. Still at school. I'm not complaining. As always I thank bmthespian, who is the first person on the favorites and alert list.

* * *

Hidden Past

Chapter 2

Alice hadn't slept. She was sure she was supposed to have, but she didn't. She had made herself a place to stay in the sand away from the bird corpses from the night before. She tried stretching out on the sand, then curling into a ball. She made herself a pillow of moss and tried both methods again. No matter what she did she just couldn't make herself sleep. In the end she ended up watching the moon walk across the sky. It really was beautiful being this clear.

The hunger was there again, or the thirst. The birds had dulled it down so she could control it. She didn't want it controlling her and she didn't want to start killing everyone she came in contact with. What if she killed someone that was her friend, only she didn't remember? What if she killed her mother or sister or something? If she killed everyone who would be left to tell her where she belongs?

She had remembered something though. She knew her name was Alice. She didn't have a last name or middle name, but she had a name to go with her face. At least now she could tell people who she was when she asked. She remembered bars, some kind of prison maybe. But she was sure she wasn't the type to deserve jail time. She remembered something about a monster. A strong, fast monster with cold, pale skin and red eyes. Was that monster her? She remembered that people laughed when she told them about the monster. Did she lie often enough that no one believed her when the truth came to pass? But there was one man who believed her, took her away from wherever they were. Was he a brother? Father? Lover? He said she had been seeing things, that he would get her medication. Was she mad? Whatever was true or not the details of the memory were fading as time passed. She would need more information if she was ever going to get anywhere.

She was alone again. Part of her wanted to go to the humans, find a big group of them. The more they are the more likely someone would know her. But she didn't want that hunger to rear up again. She would have to be careful. That man on the boardwalk said she could go to a hospital. He said there would be something about a test that would tell her who she is. Maybe they could get her a surname. All they needed was some blood. She would go there. She had Alice. A last name attached to it would be the next greatest thing. Where was the hospital?

She walked to the edge of the city. The moon was setting and she wasn't sure where she would go. People would start waking up. Streets would become crowded. She didn't need them seeing her run through the city at her fastest. She wouldn't ask if they could even see her, just assumed they did. At the very least they would feel the wind right?

It turned out she had gone farther away than she had meant to. The moon had already completely disappeared by the time the city was visible on the horizon, still sever miles away. She looked behind her to what had to have been dozens of miles she had crossed, but she wasn't even the least bit tired. She could get used to this. It was almost like she was some kind of superhero. Maybe she was a Wonder Woman brought to life. That was silly. Wonder Woman had black hair and some red, white, and blue uniform. That and she didn't drink blood like some kind of vampire.

That was the thought that stopped her. Vampires drank blood. All those little kid books said they drank blood and lived in coffins and turned into bats and melted during the day and didn't have any blood of their own. What if she was a vampire? Vampires make other vampires by biting them if she remembered right. The monster she saw killed people by biting them. What if she had been bitten and didn't die? If she was the sun was starting to come up fast and she would have to find a place to hide before she burned under the sunlight.

She ran and took shelter under a tree. The sun rose but she wouldn't let it strike her. The thick leaves above her gave her the shield she needed. As long as she stayed there she would be safe from the deadly sun.

She wasn't afraid of being a monster. She was a vampire. Still a monster, but not as scary but mostly because she was no longer among the unknown. This way she knew what she was and knew what to be ready for. She had read books before her past ran away, she was sure. She remembered some things vaguely about vampires. Aside from the sunlight thing she remembered reading that they were bitten by other vampires. That would be the one who attacked her. They had pale skin and fangs and served the devil. Somewhere she read that they had one nostril and long nails, but she didn't have either of these so it had to be false. She also remembered hearing that they were eternal enemies of werewolves or something. She could easily assume those were real too, but she didn't know much about them. She supposed she didn't care much for mythical creatures in her past.

She shifted her position as the rising sun changed the position of her shade.

How long would she be here? Days? Months? Possibly years? There had to be something she could do. But the sun was out. If she left now she would burn instantly and die. But if she only came out at night people would have gone to bed. She might never be able to see her friends or that man who tried to save her from the other vampire, the man who believed her.

Her head snapped up at the thought. If he had believed her and the both of them had run away together and the vampire had still gotten her then maybe he had gotten her helper too. Maybe he was around somewhere, hiding under a tree just like her, trying to figure out what he was. Maybe she could find him and he would tell her where she belonged. When the sun set she would go out looking for him.

She didn't sleep, partially because she felt like she needed to be ready to move at any instant to stay clear of the sunlight and partially because she didn't feel the least tired. She wanted to sleep, she hadn't slept since she woke up the way she was almost a day ago, but just couldn't. Did vampires even sleep?

When the last rays of sunlight faded away so many short hours later she sprang into the forest she had come from returning to the place she had first awoken. If there were any clues it would be there.

She closed her eyes and forced herself to breath. It was only then did she realize that she hadn't been breathing at all since the sprint to reach this spot. How long could she hold her breath now? She filtered out the scents around her, the heavy scent of the trees and soil, the mouthwatering scent of a squirrel (that she promptly killed), her own scent, and focused on everything else. There were other beings there, human almost and similar to her own. It had to be the vampire. Among them was the now stale scent of ash and smoke. A fire had been here.

Alice forced herself to picture some kind of battle. The man who believed her ran with her, both of them trying to stay away from the vampire. When she grew too weak he would carry her. The vampire would be slow, distracted by the scent of blood, but would always pursue them. When he caught them her guardian fought for her. She might have tried, but she didn't see herself as a fighter. But he stood no chance. He was human after all. In a last desperate to save the both of them he lit a match. The forest took to the flames and he told Alice to run as he tackled the vampire. She did but eventually passed out from the inhalation of the smoke.

It probably didn't happen that way, but she wanted to believe that she had remembered something, not just made it up. But she knew she had just made it up. Nowhere in her little memory had she been bitten.

She kicked a rock for no reason and sat down on the dirt. What could she do now? In her "memory" the only person she knew she could rely on in her past died in the forest fire. She was alone again.

Maybe there was someone else. Another vampire who would help her, not try to kill her. An extremely cute (not a strong boy with thick muscles but lean with perfect blond hair) boy who could meet her. she approach him and he would be taller than her by at least a foot. He would take her hand and kiss it like a real gentleman, a man so hard to find these days. She would tell him she had been waiting and he would apologize and she would fall in love his voice. If only there was someone like that somewhere. If only that could be real. Then he would help her and take care of her and she wouldn't have to be afraid of her past and maybe even not worry about it.

If only such a person existed.

* * *

(A/N) chapter 2 done. Next time will be Jasper. Don't know when that will be though. I'm thinking my chapters are a little short. I'm working on making chapters longer but so far only the Treasure of Consentia (which has nothing to do with Twilight) has been successful. I'm working on it. Unless, of course, you all like the quick read. But you would have to review and tell me that.


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N) here's how this works, I have forever and a day to kill. I'm stuck in a bookstore for 6 hours and I don't feel like reading. So here's how this is going: I declare November 20, 2011 to be fanfiction day! Most of my stories is getting (at least) a chapter added and if I get too bored I might just start a new one!

* * *

Chapter 3

Hunter

_Step._

_Step._

_Step. Sound._

_Stop._

He became still and watched, motionless as though made of stone. Ahead of him he had heard. His dark eyes closed as he listened and breathed. Behind him his companion had stopped as well. The sound was far away, possibly a mile or more but the sound alone was not what stopped them, but rather the scent.

"Blood."

Behind him his friend darted forward, the hunter's blond hair being blown about by the force of his charge. An instant later he sprang as well, not only catching the other, but overtaking him as well. The other watched and smiled. His black eyes glistened at the thought of a challenge.

The boy changed his direction, heading away from the first. With a thrust of his leg muscles he was in a tree, leaping with unnatural skill, grace, and silence. In his travels no more than a few leaves stirred. "Show off." He called from below. The boy only laughed. The sound of his own voice was though, enough distraction that a branch caught in his long black hair and he stopped in a frenzy of curses before resuming the chase, this time on foot once more.

"No fair." He hissed,

"You're loss." And the first boy sped even faster. The other launched off in his own direction. He knew why, though his methods were not those he enjoyed.

Ahead of them their prey stopped, even it in its limited knowledge knew something was as it shouldn't be. Her small hands, already clenched into fists, tightened at her sides. She looked up at him with wide brown eyes. The boy stopped as well, less than ten feet from his prey. He could feel the fear coming from her so powerful, so strong for one so young. She had to have only been six, maybe seven years old at most.

Immediately he was faced with her scent, more powerful a presence in his mind than her fear. Something about her called to his senses, forced him to want to plunge his fangs into her pale neck. But at the same time it forced him away, begging for him not to allow any harm to come to her. Instead of lunging to take his prey he simply took a step forward, holding his breath.

"Thought I heard something," The boy said. The girl stared at him, her eyes unblinking as she took a step back.

"Wh- who are you," She stuttered. "M- my d-d-daddy didn't send you d-did he?"

"No," The boy extended his thoughts, his own tranquility, towards her. He placed a hand on her shoulder, his fingers brushing against her auburn hair, as he knelt in front of her. Gradually her shoulders fell "My name's Jasper. What's yours?"

"Emily." A branch snapped in the distance and she turned towards it. Jasper pulled her attention back to him.

"What are you doing out here by yourself, Emily? Where are your parents? Are you lost?"

"A . . . little," She admitted. Her fists clenched and unclenched as she talked but they never left her sides, "I . . . uh . . . ran away from home."

"Oh, you can't do that. You'll make your parents worry about you."

"I don't care about my parents." She cried, "Their mean. All of them. They're just mean to me."

"Well, what if we went back and talked to them. Then maybe they'd stop." She shook her head.

She never had the chance to say anything more. From the tree directly behind her his companion struck. His arms wrapped around her middle, forcing her to the ground on her stomach. A powerful bite to the neck and she was dead before she ever had the time to scream. The killer dropped her body. Her lifeless face looked up at him from where she landed. Her eyes were frozen forever with terror, her mouth open in a silent scream.

"You didn't have to kill her like that Carl." Jasper told him.

"You didn't have to talk all nice to her." Carl snapped back. "All I wanted was a distraction."

"She was young and scared."

"And we're hungry, your point?" Carl sat beside the girl and put one of her arms to his mouth as he drank. Furry boiled beneath Jasper's skin, but he fought to contain it. Among the last things he wanted was for Carl to be angry as well. With a long sigh Jasper sat and drank from her other arm, but only after closing her eyes and turning her face away from him.

His smell had not betrayed him. This girl, her blood, was indefinitely the sweetest he had ever tasted. The first crimson drop touched his lips and he would not let her go until all of her had been completely depleted. But even once she was dry and her skin pale as snow he sucked more on the vain on her wrist as if there was more within her somewhere.

"Done yet?" Carl asked with a raised eyebrow when he finally lowered her arm, placing it gently beside her body.

"That was wrong." Jasper whispered, "We could have found someone else you know?"

"You got her history. She was running away from mean parents. Either the parents won't even know she's missing, or won't care, or they'll just file her as a missing person. No one will suspect a thing." He stood, "Now we should get moving before someone starts looking though."

Jasper shook his head slowly. "It was still wrong. She was too young."

"You're right. She was hardly a meal being that small." He slapped his hand on Jasper's shoulder, "You know what your problem is Jas? You're too human." Then he began to walk away. Jasper remained still for a few moments more looking at Carl as he walked, then glanced back at the girl, then back at Carl before whispering to no one.

"That, or maybe that's the only thing right with me."


End file.
